


The Missing Scenes

by TheLoonyMarauder



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Evens Perspective, Isaks Perspective, M/M, Missing Scene, Skam Season 3, Skam Season 4, multiple perspective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoonyMarauder/pseuds/TheLoonyMarauder
Summary: Even and Isak. Skam provides an epic love story of two teens but it doesn’t cover everything. Various scenes from Skam, both real and made up, told from both the perspectives of Even and Isak.A work where scenes are written from different view points or with different focuses, some scenes that were only referred to in passing in the show are made real. I am not from Norway, so this story is written in English and I'm sure that there will be some cultural differences that you might pick up on so please excuse me!





	1. I Saw You The First Day Of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Even sees Isak for the first time.

Even stretched his legs out in front of him, lazily propping them up on the table. His first day at Nissen was going better than expected, he was completely anonymous, so far no connections to Bakka. He felt nothing like the person he had been those last few months at his old school, here everything was okay.  
“Ahem.” Even was drawn from his thoughts by two girls standing next to him. He smiled lazily at them.  
“Hi?” He questioned, quirking an eyebrow at them. The blonde girl blushed.  
“Hi, I’m Vilde and this is Sana. We just wanted to speak to you for a moment about our kosegruppa.”  
Even raised his eyebrows. “Kosegruppa?”  
“Yeah, we are working really hard to make sure that….” Vilde trailed off. Or at least in Even’s mind she did because his attention was drawn elsewhere, to a table across the cafeteria. There sat 4 boys, their loud conversation was what had caught Even’s attention.  
“Have you ever kissed a cat before?” Even’s eyes widened. What the fuck? Even scanned the group, his eyes falling on one boy in particular. He wore his hood up with a hat on underneath, but Even could still see blonde curls peaking out from underneath. He smirked at the comment from the first boy, before dropping his eyes staring vacantly in front of him. There was something about this boy. Even kept his eyes on him for just a moment longer, before turning back to where Vilde was still speaking.  
“I think it sounds like you’ve really thought this group out.” Even said, spinning his pen around absentmindedly in his hand. Vilde’s smile brightened.  
“Yeah we have, can we sign you up? It would be great to have some year 3’s involved.”  
Even’s eye’s flashed back to the boy at the table across the room, and Even was pleasantly surprised to see the boy staring uncertainly at him, head cocked to the side and lips parted. Even flicked back to Vilde.  
“Eh, it sounds great but perhaps I can let you know?” He said. Vilde nodded, smiling.  
“Yeah sure, the sign-up sheet will be in the hall of the A building.” Sana said.  
“Okay great.” Even replied. Vilde flounced off, followed by Sana and Even watched them approach the table where the boys were sat.  
“Hi!” he heard Vilde say cheerfully, as all the boys looked up. Even watched as the boys made what appeared to be excuses to Vilde, as she looked more and more put out as they spoke. The boy with the hood didn’t speak until the girls were joined by another.  
“Eva?” he called, leaning forward. Even watched as the two spoke, the rest of the group watching on. As the girls turned to leave, all of the boys turned to the boy and began to speak at once. “I’ll fix it.” Even heard the him say. Even briefly wondered wat that was about.

The next time Even saw the boy with the hood, it was in the hall of the A building. Even had a class there and almost stopped in surprise when he saw the boy standing moodily at a poster on the notice board. He watched as the boy scrawled something on a large poster before throwing his pen in his bag, putting his hands in his pockets and walking away. Even couldn’t help himself, as soon as he was sure the boy was gone he walked up to the poster too. It was the poster for the ‘Kosegruppa’ and there at the very bottom of the list was the name ‘Isak Valtersen” Even smiled to himself. Isak. Even reached into his bag to retrieve his own pen and wrote his name directly underneath Isak’s. He hadn’t planned on going to the meeting but he was interested in meeting the boy with the hood. Isak.


	2. The Kosegruppa Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Even finally gets to talk to Isak.

Even could hear voices as he got closer to the building where the doors were wide open. He was greeted inside by Vilde, Sana and the other girl, Eva.  
“Find yourself a seat and we’ll get started.” Vilde said to him. Even nodded glancing around the room, he couldn’t help but smile when he spotted Isak sitting, elbow’s on his knees, on the very first step staring straight at him. When Even met Isak’s gaze Isak looked away, glancing at his phone.  
“Do you want a bun maybe?” Vilde continued.  
“Cool. I’m excited.” Even replied as he walked off to find a seat. He headed straight for Isak, but Isak didn’t look up. Even thought about sitting next to him, but decided instead to settle on the stair above him. He watched Isak tap away at his phone, shaking his head slightly. Even thought about nudging Isak’s shoulder with his knee and introducing himself but before he had the chance Isak was approached by a group of girls.  
“Hey! The Kosegruppa, yay!” the one at the front said, smiling flirtatiously at Isak. Even almost laughed as Isak replied with an unenthusiastic, almost sarcastic “yay…” The girl continued to flirt with Isak and Even once again resisted the urge to laugh when Isak’s only response was a small smile and the word “Awesome.” Isak was finally put out of his misery when Vilde called the meeting to order. Even listened to Vilde as she spoke, yet his eyes kept flicking back to the boy in front of him who was slumped back against the stair, phone in hand.  
“If everyone can get in a circle right here.” Vilde was saying. Even stood up, and watched as Isak did the same. Even stepped past him down the stairs, looking back just in time to see Isak duck out the door, glancing over his shoulder to ensure he hadn’t been caught. Even thought briefly about following him but it was too late, Vilde had organised everyone into a circle where they were beginning to hold hands. Even felt disappointed, he had come to this group to meet the boy in the hood and hadn’t even managed to introduce himself. 

After the love exercise, Even managed to slip out the door, considering heading home. He stopped past the bathroom on his way, and was surprised to see a stall door closed with what he identified as sound effects from a video game coming out from under it. He smirked to himself, so this is where Isak was. As Even washed his hands, he heard a flush and Isak exited the stall behind him. Even watched through the mirror as Isak glanced sideways at him before looking away to wash his hands. He saw him glance once more before Even turned off his tap and began to dry his hands. Even decided, in a cheeky attempt at flirting, to use a ridiculous amount of paper towel. He could feel Isak watching him as he proceeded to grab every scrap of paper towel out of the dispenser and dry his hands. He threw the paper towel in the bin and turned to Isak. Isak stared at him in disbelief.  
“Oh!” Even said, feigning surprise.” Did you also need tissues?” He asked obliviously.  
Isak did not respond, continuing to stare incredulously at him. Even tried to keep a straight face as he reached into the bin and straightened out a barely used piece and handed it to the boy beside him. Isak took it, scrunching it in his hands, lips still parted in shock. Even couldn’t help but to raise his eyebrows cheekily at Isak, before grabbing the joint that he had absentmindedly tucked behind his ear earlier.  
“Come outside.” He said to Isak, hoping he would follow. 

Even strode to the front of the school, sitting on the back of the bench seat and lighting up. Even inhaled just as Isak walked out beside him. Even smiled as he passed the joint to him, happy that Isak had come. Isak accepted it gratefully, taking a hit as he sat on the back of the bench beside Even. Even stared at him for just a second, watching him exhale slowly. Fuck, Even thought to himself. Isak was damn hot.  
“Do you know the group leader lady?” Even asked him. Isak smirked, making Even smile.  
“Vilde? With the love-exercise?”  
“What was that?” Even asked, glad to be talking to the very boy he had spotted at lunch days earlier.  
“I had to leave, I just couldn’t deal with that stuff,” Isak replied, “What happened?”  
Even decided to have some fun. “She made us walk around, uh, and feel each other up in the dark room,” he said, taking in the incredulous look on Isak’s face as his head snapped around to face Even, “And if you touched a dick, you had to suck it.”  
“No!?” Isak asked, shocked. Even couldn’t help but chuckle at Isak’s face.  
“No.” he laughed, nudging Isak with his shoulder. Isak didn’t respond, and they descended into a comfortable silence. 

Even couldn’t help but continue to sneak glances at the boy next to him, snapback sitting backwards on his head with his wild curls spilling out from underneath. Even drank in the sight of him as he took back the joint.  
“What class are you in?” Isak asked, keeping his eyes straight ahead and not giving Even a chance to make eye contact.  
“3STB” Even responded.  
“But you didn’t go here last year?” Isak questioned. Even inhaled before responding.  
“No, Bakka.” He said, exhaling and passing the joint back to Isak.  
“You transferred in your final year?” Isak asked. Even was about to respond before they were interrupted by the girl from inside.  
“So this is where you are!” she said, ignoring Even and focusing on Isak. Even smirked when he saw that Isak was clearly as disappointed as he was by the appearance of the girl.  
“Hi.” Isak said, leaning back just a tiny bit into Even. The girl didn’t seem to notice. Even watched Isak’s face as the girl asked him to be in a group with her for the Kosegruppa. Isak did not respond, so Even was all too happy to come to his rescue.  
“I thought we were in a group together?” he said in a low voice, raising his eyebrows at Isak and leaning in close. Isak looked at him, catching on instantly.  
“Yeah, I had already kind of agreed to be in a group together with…” Isak trailed off coughing. “In a group together with…”  
Even stuck out his hand. “Even.”  
“Emma.” She replied, shaking his hand.  
Emma wasn’t deterred.  
“We could be three?”  
Even resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “I think she said to be in pairs but I don’t care.” He said, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.  
“Yeah, it did seem like Vilde was really clear on it having to be pairs.” Isak continued. Even smiled as Isak tried to get out of this.  
“But Jesus Christ, we could ask…”  
Emma agreed and Even hoped that was the end of it, before she climbed onto the bench beside them. This time Even couldn’t help but to roll his eyes at the desperation. Isak seemed to be having the same thought as he shuffled a little bit closer to Even and once again leaned into his space.


	3. Isak Spotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Even spots Isak at various moments.

Even was desperate for a chance to hang out with Isak again. After their first meeting, Isak had seemed like a great guy. He seemed quiet, yes, but he had just the right amount of mischief in his smirk that made any observer realise he was on the rebellious side. Not to mention he was incredibly good looking. Even was definitely attracted to him. Even thought about this as he crossed the school yard to his friends. As he walked he caught sight of something that made a smile tug at his lips. Isak. Isak was standing off to the side with the group of friends Even had seen him with in the cafeteria. He was looking just as good as he did the night of the meeting, snapback perched on his head, skinny jeans showing off long legs and to Even’s surprise, he was looking right at him. Even continued walking, meeting Isak's eye for a moment before looking away. He could only hope that this meant that perhaps Isak was interested. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Even was on the tram home when the doors opened and his heart began to thud loudly in his chest when the person he'd been thinking about constantly stepped on. Isak. Isak walked right up the stairs and stood next to Even, too invested in his phone to notice him. This was his chance.  
“Hey.” Even said, grinning.  
Isak’s head snapped up, taking in Even beside him.  
“Hey.” He said, studying Even's face.  
“On your way home?” Even asked.  
“Yeah. You too?” Isak responded. Even nodded. Isak looked back down at his phone, perplexed. Even continued to watch him, grinning when Isak looked up and flashed him a small smile.  
“Awesome conversation.” Even said, trying his hand at a little bit of flirting. Success, Isak’s lips quirked up in another smile before brightening properly.  
“You’re 18 right?” he asked, as if only realising.  
Even nodded, wondering what he could want.  
“Could you possibly buy me some beer?”  
Even grinned roguishly at Isak's confidence. He’d be more than happy to. 

The two got off the tram together and Isak waited outside as Even approached the store. When he went inside, Even decided on the perfect opportunity for more time with Isak. He left the shop, calling out to Isak as he walked down the street.  
“I managed to forget my ID. I need to go home and get it. Join me.”  
He felt Isak hesitate, before walking quickly to catch up. The two of them walked the distance to the apartment Even shared with his parents. 

Isak looked around his room as Even pretended to rummage around for the ID he had told Isak he misplaced. Isak made some small talk, impressed by Even’s drawings. As Even rummaged, he came across a reason for Isak to stay. A joint. He held it up to Isak cheekily and Isak smiled  
'Aayyyyy'.  
The two teens sat in Even’s window sill as they smoked, to keep the room mostly smoke free. As they smoked they talked shit about school and music. Even was impressed with how easy it was to talk to Isak, how easily the conversation flowed between the two of them. He watched Isak speak as he told him about the attendance rule at Nissen, his eyes roamed Isak’s face, drinking in his smile. He was hot. But he was more than hot. He was actually sort of beautiful. The dimples in his cheeks that defined his face when he smiled, the sharp jaw that he rubbed when he was thinking and the way he licked his lips before speaking. And of course, his curls. The two joked back and forth for what seemed like hours. 

Eventually, the joint got to them and they were hungry, continuing to joke and laugh as Even fixed them some food. As they sat down to eat, Isak finally took off his snapback. Even realised it was the first time he’d seen him without a hat, his curls even more pronounced when uncovered. Even couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so happy. Everything felt so easy and natural with Isak and he knew he wasn’t imagining a certain kind of tension when the two locked eyes. Every time Isak laughed, Even couldn’t help but laugh too, a giddy feeling blooming in his chest. 

Unfortunately, Even had forgotten that good times don’t last forever and he was jerked back to reality when the apartment door buzzed. Isak looked confused and Even quickly explained that he had (stupidly) invited some friends over to pre-game. Isak nodded, looking disappointed. Even wished he could tell him that he was too but it was too late for that. Even’s friends introduced themselves to Isak, as did Sonja. Even saw as Isak watched Sonja curiously and decided he had better explain things.  
“This is Sonja, my girlfriend.”  
If it upset Isak, Even couldn’t tell. He didn’t seem to react at all, just shaking her hand and nodding. Either way, Even would probably have to fix this later. Soon however, he was dragged into conversation with Sonja, and once again before he knew it Isak was slipping out the door, glancing behind him to see if he was caught.


	4. The Return of the Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Even searches for Isak to return his hat, only to make things incredibly awkward with Isak's friends. 
> 
> This scene told twice, once in Even's perspective and once in Isak's perspective.

\-----Evan’s Perspective -----

No better day than today, Even thought as he walked through the school halls looking for Isak. Even had been pleasantly surprised to go to bed the night that he and Isak had been interrupted by Sonja and his friends, only to find Isak’s snapback to the side of his bedroom floor. He’s picked it up and turned it over in his hands, smiling at this excuse to seek out Isak. When Even finally found Isak, he was sitting on a window sill with his friends clearly arguing with one of them. Even stepped forward, smoothly taking Isak’s hat off his own head and throwing it into Isak’s lap.   
“Hey,” he said, “You forgot this on Friday.” Isak looked up at him, surprised.  
“It’s yours?” he asked. He didn’t get a response, instead Isak and his friends stared up at him frozen and Even couldn’t help but feel like he was missing something.   
“I think that’s mine...” One of Isak’s friends said uncertainly.  
“Forgot where?” another of his other friends questioned suspiciously. Isak didn’t answer, frozen. His friends continued to glance back and forth between them. Even raised his eyebrows at Isak, surprised he hadn’t told his friends that they’d been hanging out. Isak looked at him, as if trying to send him a message.   
“In the cafeteria.” Even lied smoothly, shrugging his shoulders offhandedly and walking away.   
“Who was that guy?” Even heard one of Isak’s friends ask. He glanced over his shoulder to see them all looking at Isak sceptically. Even didn’t catch his response as he left the building. He couldn’t help that little smile that played on his lips when he thought about Isak not telling his friends about him. That meant that the afternoon had meant something to him, something he wanted to keep private. That was a good sign in Even’s mind. 

\-----Isak’s Perspective -----

“Hey.” Isak’s head snapped up when he heard the familiar voice and there standing in front of him was none other than Even. He couldn’t keep the look of shock off his face as Even stood there in front of him, Isak’s own snapback sat on his head, mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Even took the hat off his head and tossed it effortlessly into Isak’s lap.  
“You forgot this on Friday.” He said. Isak stared dumbly at him. Well shit. How was he going to explain to his friends that the reason he’d cancelled on them and lied to them was because he was hanging out with Even, a guy he had never even mentioned to them, one that he was in fact insanely attracted to. Isak couldn't see himself getting out of this one.   
“It’s yours?” Even continued, looking between Isak and his friends, a crease of confusion appearing on his forehead.   
“I think that’s mine…” Jonas said uncertainly looking at Isak. He felt all eyes on him and he didn't know what to say.  
“Forgot where?” Asked Magnus, suspicion evident in his voice. Again Isak didn’t answer, instead looking pleadingly into Even’s eyes, only hoping he could get the message. Even raised his eyebrows at slightly at him, a gesture only for him.  
“In the cafeteria.” He said, shrugging and walking away. Isak let out a sigh of relief. This was salvageable. His friends watched as Even disappeared before turning to him, dumbfounded.  
"Who was that guy?" Jonas asked. Isak paused before answering. The man of my dreams, he thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favourite scenes from the show so I couldn't help but write it in both perspectives! Let me know your favourite scenes from the show and I might write them up!


	5. An Almost Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Even and Isak are interrupted.

Even watched from the door as Isak cleaned up, head down refusing to make eye contact.. After what seemed like an eternity, Even’s staring finally proved successful and Isak glanced up, meeting his eyes briefly before putting his head back down. Even, however, was not giving up that easily. They’d crossed a line and there was no going back. As he had made out with Sonja, he boldly locked eyes with Isak across the room, who was watching him right back and hooking up with girl of his own. It was so intimate, so sexy and Even had found himself imaging Isak’s lips instead of Sonja’s, wishing it was his back that he was clutching, wishing it were he who was kissing his way down Isak’s neck. Now he couldn’t even catch his eye. It was clear Isak had an issue with Even having a girlfriend and Even couldn’t really blame him.

As he watched Isak, Emma popped up in front of his face, blocking his view and he used all of his will power to keep the irritation off his face.  
“Shall we catch the cab together with the three of us and Isak?” She asked. Sonja agreed instantly and Even decided that this would be a good time to continue to try and catch Isak’s eye. Emma went to retrieve Isak and Sonja and Even made for the door. Soon Emma had caught up with them, no Isak in tow.  
“No Isak?” Even asked.  
“No,” Emma said shaking her head, “He’s going to ride his bike.”  
Even nodded. “I think I will too.” He considered, stopping and beginning to turn.  
“What?” Asked Sonja.  
“The bike,” he said in exasperation, “the transport where you use your feet to propel you.”  
Sonja scoffed, annoyed by his attitude.  
“Fine. Take the bike.” She said rudely. Even didn’t need to be told twice and he quickly made his way back through the door. 

He found Isak in the kitchen, emptying the remnants of beer from the many cans and bottles they had drank tonight. Isak looked at Even with surprise as he made his way into the kitchen and began to help.  
“Didn’t you take a cab with the others?” he asked.  
“I have a bike…” Even replied, as if obvious what he was doing there. He continued to clean, while Isak stood there, sneaking confused glances at him. After a moment Even moved closer to him, smirking.  
“Good times with… Uh, Emma?” He asked him, putting the cans down and leaning against the counter.  
“She’s keen.” Isak said, snorting with disinterest. He didn’t make eye contact and Even knew that he needed to fix the Sonja problem.  
“You know Sonja and I have been dating since we were like, 15 or something.” He said to Isak.  
“Okay.” Isak said with indifference. He didn’t seem to be understanding what Even was trying to tell him. Even decided to try a different tactic, hoping to make him laugh to break the tension. He began to tell Isak about how he could not leave Sonja because of her aluminium leg. Isak looked at him incredulously until he eventually caught on to the joke.  
“You’re joking?” He asked, grinning.  
Even nodded, laughing and stepping closer to Isak as he burst into laughter too.  
“Fucking shit…” Isak said, as he began to berate Even for joking about such a serious topic. Even continued to edge closer, feeling as though any tension between them was gone as soon as Isak laughed. Well… the bad kind anyway. 

Isak looked away, looking down as Even continued to close in, studying Isak’s face.  
“She’s sweet,” Isak said, “Sonja.” He let the name drip out of his mouth jealously. Even wanted to show Isak that he wasn’t serious about Sonja anymore. That he wanted Isak as much as Isak wanted him. Even closed the last bit of space between them, he lowered his head towards Isak’s and Isak finally responded, tilting his head to the side to meet his lips.  
THUMP.  
The two sprang apart as they heard a noise from the next room. Even groaned inwardly, wanting so bad to finally kiss Isak, the boy in the hood.


	6. A Romeo and Juliet Kind of Night- A Late Night Swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Even and Isak decided to go for a late night swim.

\-----Even’s Perspective-----

Even couldn’t stop laughing as he peddled the bike down the street in an uneven line, the beers having already gotten to him. He could hear Isak laughing behind him, but couldn’t risk turning around because he would surely crash the bike. He rode without knowing where he was going to stop, until he saw an appealing option. He stopped the bike and looked back at Isak.   
“I feel like going for a swim, don’t you?” he asked. He strode off, leaving Isak and the bike behind him.   
“A swim?” Isak called after him. Even just laughed and continued walking. He heard the bike drop on the pavement and rapid footsteps that told him Isak was following him. Even strode around to the back of the home, undoing the window to the underground pool.   
“Who lives here?” Isak asked uncertainly.   
“My aunt” replied Even, knowing better than to tell Isak that they were actually breaking into the home of an old school friend. Even managed to convince Isak to join him as he worked the window open and slid inside. After a beat, Isak followed suit. 

Inside, Even tested the water before beginning to strip off his costume. Isak sceptically did the same.   
“What’s up? Are you afraid to go swimming or what?” Even teased him, which set off Isak’s competitive side.   
“Afraid to go swimming?” Isak said incredulously. Even continued to tease him, moving on to make a joke Isak’s fear of messing up his hair. As he went to make another joke, he found Isak’s hands on his shoulder as he knocked him into the water, Isak slipping in behind him. Even landed in the water with a splash and stayed under for longer than necessary, hoping to punish Isak for pushing him. 

When he finally surfaced, Isak laughed and looked thankful.   
“Did you think I died?” Even flirted.   
“Yeah, I was so scared,” Isak flirted right back, “You suck at holding your breath.” He continued.   
“I suck!?” Even cried, feigning outrage.   
“Yeah.” Isak said, laughing.   
“Fuck you. You try then.” Even challenged. After more shit talking, Isak blocked his nose and ducked under the water. It could not have been more than 3 seconds before he bobbed back up, spluttering.   
“Wow, you never cease to impress.” Even said mockingly. Isak demanded he be given another try and the two agreed to do it together.

Under the water Even stared at Isak, trying to psych him out. When the staring didn’t work, he jokingly grabbed his throat, which caused Isak to screw up his face and knock his arm away. Finally Even decided to do something he’d wanted to do for a long time, he swam even closer to Isak and pressed their lips together with such a force that Isak floated back to the top of the pool. Even followed him, surfacing just seconds after the other boy.   
“Yes!” he cried, pumping his fist.   
“Yes, what?!” Isak spluttered.   
“I won.” Even replied, laughing, giddy with both the win and the kiss. Isak went on to accuse him of cheating, before both boys agreed to attempt it again. 

This time in the water, it was who Isak swam towards Even, locking their lips together in a soft kiss. Even couldn’t believe his luck, responding enthusiastically. He’d wanted to do this ever since he’d since Isak, the boy in the hood, across the cafeteria. They broke away but only for a moment, Isak leaning back in and locking lips once again as the two floated to the top of the pool. Isak’s hand reached out, roughly pulling Even to him. When they broke the surface, Even placed both hands on Isak’s face, kissing him intensely. Isak kissed back just as fiercely as Even pulled them together unable to get enough of him. They only broke away when they heard a gasp. Both turned to the entrance to the pool, and horror overtook Even as he realised they were caught.   
“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Even yelled breathlessly as the two scrambled for the exit. 

 

\-----Isak’s Perspective-----  
Under the water, Isak stared at Even, who was staring right back at him. Isak started as Even reached towards him, wrapping his hand around Isak’s throat. Isak was not losing. He knocked Even’s hand away, hoping that was the end of his cheating tactics. However, Isak was pleasantly surprised with Even’s next trick. Even swam closer to him, pressing his lips against Isak’s. Isak was too shocked to respond, instead letting himself float to the surface of the pool.  
“Yes!” Even cried, surfacing just seconds later, laughing.   
“Yes, what?!” Isak asked, his heart thudding so loudly in his chest he thought it might break out.   
“I won.” Even cried triumphantly. Isak protested, while admiring the sight of the boy who had just kissed him, absolutely radiant with laughter. The two agreed to a second attempt and both ducked back underwater.

As soon as he was underwater, Isak knew exactly what he wanted to do. He was going to kiss Even again, now that he knew he liked him back. He pushed himself through the water, swimming into Even’s personal space and pressed their lips together. They broke apart but only for a moment, before locking lips again. Isak clutched at Even’s arms as they rose to the surface, kissing Even like he couldn’t get enough. He’d never been kissed like this before, he’d never felt attracted to anyone he’d kissed. Even was different, with Even he felt like his entire body was on fire, burning with want and need. Even pulled Isak closer to him, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Isak was just thinking that he’d never be able to stop kissing Even when he heard a gasp. He turned to the side, to see a girl standing there dumfounded. They sprang apart.   
“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Even cried as he swam towards the exit. Isak followed him, still too shocked by the kiss to understand fully what was happening.


	7. A Romeo and Juliet Kind of Night- After The Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Even and Isak end up curled up in bed together?
> 
> In which Even and Isak go back to Isak's apartment after being interrupted in the pool.

Isak grabbed two towels from the cupboard, scrubbing at his hair as he walked back to his bedroom and handed the second towel to Even.  
“Thanks.” Even said, staring into Isak’s eyes.  
Isak stared back for just a moment before coughing and rubbing his neck awkwardly.  
“We should change?” Even suggested.  
“Yeah of course.” Isak said, as if he had only just thought of it. He turned away from Even and began to rummage through his closet, eventually pulling out two pairs of warm clothes.  
“Thanks.” Even replied as Isak tossed the clothes at him.  
“I’ll be back.” Isak said a little awkwardly and he began to retreat from the room.  
“Okay.” Even nodded, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes as he watched Isak leave the room.

In the bathroom Isak stared at himself in the mirror. Hair mussed, cheeks flushed, eyes wide. He couldn’t believe the turn this night had taken. Just hours ago he was wedged between the side of the couch and Emma, forced to watch as Sonja sat next to Even running her hand absentmindedly up and down his thigh, something Isak was unable to take his eyes off. Now Even was in his bedroom, very close to naked, after finally sharing a kiss. Isak groaned to himself, he had no idea what any of this meant, all he knew is that this was the best night he’d had in a very long time. 

When Isak finally returned to his bedroom, Even was sitting on the edge of his bed fully dressed in Isak’s clothes. Isak could swear his heart skipped a beat.  
“Hey.” He said, giving Isak his usual flirty smile.  
“Hey.” Isak replied, leaning against his doorframe.  
“Are you going to come in?”  
Isak didn’t respond, instead stepping into the room. Even didn’t take his eyes off him, giving Isak the confidence to step towards him. He stepped right up to Even, their eyes burning into one another. He took one last step right in between Even’s legs. He reached his hands up and placed them softly on Even’s neck.  
“Hey.” Even whispered, running his hands up Isak’s side and resting them on his hips.  
“Hey.” Isak whispered back.  
They both moved at the same time, Isak leaning down to meet Even’s lips. Even responded enthusiastically, kissing him back hard. He clutched at Isak’s back pulling Isak even closer. Isak felt Even’s tongue thrust into his mouth and his own responded. He lifted one hand from Even’s neck, running it through his damp hair. Even pulled Isak closer again and they tipped back onto Isak’s bed. Isak straddled Even’s legs as they continued to kiss. Isak felt Even’s hands slide underneath his shirt, running his hands up Isak’s side. Isak shivered and pulled himself away from Even’s lips, instead kissing across his jaw and down his neck.  
“Ah Isak.” Even said breathlessly digging his fingers in deeper to Isak’s sides. Isak smiled into the crook of Even’s neck, kissing him several more times there before moving back to his mouth. Even’s hands stayed where they were as they shared several slow kisses. 

Eventually, Isak sat up on Even’s lap, staring down at this boy who was giving Isak everything he’d always wanted. Even stared up at him, unable to wipe the smile off his face.  
“Fuck Isak, you are so hot.” Even said, lifting a hand to stroke his cheek.  
Isak turned his head and kissed the palm of his hand.  
“Not as hot as you.”  
The skin around Even’s eyes crinkled as he laughed, pulling Isak down and into his arms. Isak shifted his hips off Even, and found himself pressed into Even’s neck, laying against his chest.  
“This is nice.” He whispered quietly, snuggling in.  
“Yeah it is.” Even whispered back and Isak could swear he felt the flutter of lips at his forehead as he fell asleep.


	8. Saturday Night Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Even and Isak's day in bed ends in a spectacular way.

Isak pressed another kiss to the side of Even’s neck, running his hand down his chest and slipped it underneath Even’s shirt. Even pressed a soft kiss against Isak’s forehead and Isak snuggled in further, letting his fingers trace shapes across the naked skin of Even’s smooth, lean stomach. Isak had never felt happier. All it had taken was 24 hours and he was already completely enchanted by Even. His laugh, his kisses, the way he said Isak’s name. Isak had never felt so loved and so comfortable as he had, lying in Even’s arms, exchanging slow, spine tingling kisses and occasionally passing a joint back and forward. Isak felt as though he was finally himself, as if the him that existed outside of this room, outside of this very moment, was a fake. 

Isak felt Even’s fingers on his chin as he tilted his face up.  
“If you keep that up, I can’t be held accountable for my actions.” Even said in a low voice, kissing Isak firmly. Isak raised his eyebrows.  
“Keep what up?” he asked teasingly. Even flicked his eyes down to where Isak’s hand was still tracing patterns along his stomach, patterns that had drifted lower and lower so they were now being traced just above the waistband of his pants.  
“You know what.” Even said, narrowing his eyes.  
“No, I don’t know what.” Isak replied stubbornly.  
Taking Isak by surprise, Even grabbed both of his hands, ripping one of them out from under his shirt and flipped on top of him, pinning Isak’s hands by his head. Isak cocked an eye brow, challenging him. Even leaned down towards Isak’s lips. Isak reached up, their lips an inch from touching, before Even bypassed his face and kissed his jaw. Isak closed his eyes as Even kissed his neck, licking and sucking slowly. Isak felt himself beginning to harden as Even shifted on his hips and opened his eyes in alarm. This was new territory. The momentary panic left him almost instantly as Even released his hands in order to push Isak’s shirt up and place soft kisses across his chest and down his stomach. God it felt too good to second guess. Isak laced his fingers through Even’s hair as Even kissed lower, kissing a line along his hips in which the waistband of his pants rested on.  
“Even.” Isak whispered breathlessly.  
“Hm?” Even mumbled, his lips not leaving Isak’s skin.  
“Come back up here.”  
Even glanced up from where he’d been placing kisses on Isak’s waist confused.  
“You’re not into it?” He asked.  
Isak laughed. “No. That’s not it, I’m very into it.”  
Even crawled his way back up Isak’s body, sitting with a leg either side of Isak’s waist.  
“Then what’s the problem?” He asked him leaning so close Isak could feel his breathe ghost his lips.  
“This.” Isak said, grasping onto the bottom of Even’s shirt and pulling it up. Even laughed and raised his arms above his head and let Isak pull off his shirt. Isak reached up and placed his hands on Even’s chest, admiring him. Even caught his eye and Isak saw the look of pure lust in his eyes. Isak tongue darted out to lick his lips, which was seemingly the last straw for Even. Even pounced on him, kissing him with a ferocity that only two teenage boys could muster. Isak kissed back, clutching desperately at the naked skin of Even’s back. Even reached for Isak’s jumper, pulling both it and his shirt off over his head. He leaned back down, pressing their naked chests together. Isak let out a small moan as Even ground his hips down against him. God he was so fucking turned on. Even ground down against him again and Isak’s hips bucked up to meet him. Why had it taken them so long to do this? 

As Even thrust against him again Isak realised that there were still too many layers of clothing between them. Still kissing Even, Isak slid his hands down his back and tugged Even’s pants. Even got the message immediately, smiling into Isak’s mouth and rolled off him for just a minute to take his pants off. Isak took the opportunity to do the same. He turned to Even beside him who threw a leg over Isak immediately, straddling him once again. Isak reached up and pulled Even down to him, kissing him. Even rolled his hips and Isak felt Even’s dick press against his own, the friction through their underwear intensifying the previous sensation. He groaned, digging his fingers into Even’s hips. Soon their pace sped up, frantically moving against one another. Isak couldn’t believe they were doing this. This was Even who was kissing his lips and grinding against him. The same Even he’d sat on the back of a bench seat with and smoked a joint. The same Even who had made him a ridiculous toasted cheese sandwich. The same Even he had spent week’s exchanging intense looks with. The thought just made him that much harder. Isak knew he was close to cumming and was pushed over the edge as Even thrust against him particularly hard, moaning Isak’s name into his mouth. Even came just moments later, no longer using his arms to hold him up and dropped heavily onto Isak’s chest.


	9. It's Even

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Isak hustles the boys out of his apartment to spend some alone time with Even.

“It’s Even.” Isak stuttered, turning around in shock. Isak’s friends looked at him in surprise.  
“Huh?” Jonas cried, his face lighting up as Mahdi and Magnus cheered.  
“I’m not fucking around, it’s Even.” Isak repeated, gesturing to the window and looking around bewildered. He couldn’t believe it. Even, the same guy who had ditched him with barely two words, was here. Sure he’d always been a back and forth kind of guy but Isak didn’t expect this. What did he want?  
“Is it Even? Let’s meet Even, you guys!” Magnus cried excitedly.  
“No!” barked Isak, “Seriously, I’m not fucking around. Out, out, out, out, out.” He clapped his hands before starting to usher his friends out of his apartment. Nerves and panic coursed through him and it was not made better by his friends running around his apartment looking for their belongings. He basically pushed them out his back door, closing it behind them. He leaned against the door for a moment there, taking a second to gather himself, breathing through several deep breaths. He had no idea what was about to happen but his heart was beating erratically in his chest. He took several rushed steps to the front door and there leaning against the frame was Even. His hair pushed back off his forehead in a way that drove Isak crazy, lips parted, looking absolutely beautiful. Even stared at him, Isak stared back, the tension in the air absolutely surreal.  
“Hey.” Isak said breaking the silence.  
“Hey.” Even responded in a low voice, raising his eyebrows a little. They lapsed again into silence. Isak saw Even’s eyes flick down to his lips, and then back up, studying him. Isak stared back before he couldn’t contain himself any longer. He moved towards Even, placing his hand at the back of his neck and using it to drag him forward. 

They kissed frantically, Even dipping his tongue into Isak’s mouth as Isak ran his hand through his hair. They backed into the apartment as their tongues tangled. Once in Isak’s bedroom, Even pushed him right up against the wall and Isak bit back a groan. They tore at each other’s clothes, wasting no time shedding jackets and t-shirts. Even kissed his way down Isak’s chest and Isak felt his eyes rolling up in his head as Even’s hands pulled at his jeans, his fingertips brushing against him. Isak threw his head back against the wall as Even stripped him of his jeans, dropping to his knees and placing wet, open mouthed kisses along Isak's abdomen. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of Isak's underwear, stopping briefly to glance back up at Isak, his eyes silently asking for permission. Isak looked down at him and gave him a sharp nod. Even stripped Isak of his underwear and took his him in his hand. Isak let out a loud moan and he tangled one of his hand's in Even's hair, using the other one to brace himself against the wall. Isak felt Even's mouth close over him, engulfing him in heat. Isak pulled at Even's hair, which only made Even take him further into his mouth, running his tongue along the underside. Isak gasped as Even slowly began to speed up, licking and sucking as he clutched as Isak's thighs. Isak panted loudly and Even dug his fingers in harder to Isak's thighs. Isak had thought it was absolutely impossible to be any more turned on until he opened his eyes and glanced down to see Even looking up at him while he moved up and down. They made eye contact and Isak watched as Even did things with his tongue that caused his toes to curl with pleasure, never once moving his eyes from Isak's. With one swirl of his tongue around Isak's head, Isak yanked Even's hair sharply indicating that he was getting too close too fast. Even pulled back and smirked in amusement.  
"It's good yeah?" he asked.  
Isak just nodded impatiently, dragging Even up by the neck to kiss him. As he did, he worked at the button of Even's jeans, finally popping them open. He pushed Even back towards the bed where his legs hit the edge and he fell onto his back. Isak used the opportunity to pull off his jeans and underwear in one quick yank. He kissed his way up Even's thighs and didn't think twice about taking Even in his mouth like Even had done to him just moments earlier. He wanted Even to feel as good as he felt. He ignored his own need for the time being, instead focusing on using his mouth and tongue to make Even moan. It didn't take long before Isak felt Even's fingers in his hair, hand moving along with the pace of Isak's head and it was fucking hot. Isak hummed his agreement, causing Even to moan and throw his free hand back on the bed, grasping a fist full of bed sheets. Isak looked up at Even, panting with desire and could just about feel his heart just aching with love. Isak kept working Even until Even was squirming on the bed.  
"Isak, Isak," he called, "come up here quickly."  
Isak scrambled up the bed quickly, sitting astride his lover. Even took them both in his hand and began to move. It felt absolutely incredible and Isak knew he couldn't possibly last much longer. His hips matched pace with Even's hand and he leaned down to suck at Even's neck, hard. After a minute he felt a rush go through his body and he came hard, loud and fast with Even following just seconds behind. 

He lay there on top of Even panting, their stomachs sticky and both of them dotted with sweat. He looked up from where he was laying and captured Even's lips in a kiss.  
"Wow." He said, unable to put into words just how amazing that had been.  
"Wow is right." Even responded, placing a hand behind Isak's head and stroking his hair.


	10. Crushed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Even sees the impact he has had on Isak's heart.

Even’s mouth went dry as he looked across the school yard only to see the boy whose heart he was sure he had crushed. It was for his own good of course, because before long Even would have hurt him even worse. It was better this way, before they could get even deeper into a relationship and he would surely put Isak through hell. That didn’t mean it hurt any less for Even however, as he stared across the yard at the boy he had once held so lovingly. Isak had his head down, ear phones in and hood up. He walked without making eye contact with anyone, shoulders hunched and hands in his pocket. Even could see the curls he loved so much peeking out from under his beanie. He noticed, with a pang of guilt, the large dark circles underneath Isak’s eyes, almost changing his entire face. Isak looked terrible. Hadn’t he been sleeping? He watched with concern as Isak continued to walk, misery visible to anyone who looked closely enough. Even couldn’t take his eyes of him, wanting nothing more than to go to him and hold him, kiss his face and tell him that he was sorry, that it was for the best. But he couldn’t. Instead he just watched as Isak collided with someone, getting knocked back and barely reacting before continuing on his way. Fucking hell. 

\----------------------------------  
The next time Even saw Isak he couldn’t control his impulse to check if he was okay. Isak picked up his plate from the counter and turned around. Even took the chance and blocked his way. When Isak looked at him, Even lost the ability to speak. He could see the pain on Isak’s face as he looked at him without speaking.  
“Hey.” Even tried.   
“Hey.” Isak responded quietly, subconsciously giving his shoulders a small as if trying to convey that he was fine, though he clearly was not.  
Isak did not move to make more conversation and instead they stood there for a moment, staring at one another. Even scanned his face, devastated at the impact of his actions.   
“No cardamom?” he tried, trying to lighten the mood.   
Isak lifted the corner of his mouth up in an attempt at a smile before letting it drop.  
“Cardamom.” He repeated in a funny voice, again poorly acting as if everything was okay. Even gave a small laugh before they lapsed back into silence, tension in the air.   
“No, so…” Isak trailed off. Even took a deep breath and went to speak. He hadn’t gotten more than two words out before Isak suddenly cut him off.  
“I think I gotta go.” He said, casting his eyes down and edging past Even, bumping slightly against his shoulder. Even sighed, watching over his shoulder with concern as Isak walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the rights to Skam, this is a work of fan fiction only. 
> 
> Hey guys! Hope you're enjoying the fic, please feel free to leave any kudos or comments, I would love to hear from y'all!


End file.
